Die Rückkehr des dunklen Lords
by expectopatronuts
Summary: … aus der Perspektive eines Malfoy. In welcher Lucius nicht besonders begeistert über Voldemorts Rückkehr ist, und mehr als ein bisschen besorgt wegen des Schicksals von Severus Snape. [Übersetzt von Caecilie]


Übersetzt von **Caecilie**.

* * *

Schon bevor der Triwizard Cup verschwand, und der Junge mit ihm, wusste Lucius Malfoy, dass die Schlacht verloren war. Harry Potter rannte als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her , - was gewissermaßen ja auch stimmte – und es war klar, dass die Todesser, alle im mittleren Alter, mit seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht mithalten konnten.

Wenn es ihnen erlaubt gewesen wäre ihre Zauberstäbe nach Gutdünken zu benutzen, dann hätte die Sache anders ausgesehen. Der Junge hätte keine Chance gehabt. Aber nein, es hieß _tut nichts bevor ich es euch sage_ und _er gehört mir_ und _überlasst ihn mir_ , als ob Voldemorts Killing Curse besser als alle anderen wäre.

Als der Junge seinen Zauberstab hob und der Triwizard Cup mit ihm verschwand, wurde Lucius keuchend langsamer, nur um sofort von Theophprastus Nott zu Boden geworfen werden, der in vollem Lauf auf ihn prallte. Sie fielen in einem Gewinn von Gliedmaßen und Roben zu Boden. Notts Ellenbogen bohrte sich schmerzhaft in Lucius Rippen.  
„Geh runter von mir, Du Schwachkopf" sagte Lucius. Er wollte bedrohlich klingen, aber ihm blieb die letzte verbliebene Luft weg als Notts Knie ihn im Kreuz traf. „Beweg Dich" sagte er weiter, und schob mit aller Kraft .

Nott schien seine Orientierung zurück zu gewinnen und rollte sich zur Seite, so dass Lucius wieder frei atmen konnte. Allerdings wurde ihm recht schnell klar, dass es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre wenn Nott auf ihm liegen geblieben wäre und er sich tot gestellt hätte.

Ein fürchterlicher Schrei, wutentbrannt, fast schon tierisch, zerriss die Luft um sie. Bald gesellte sich eine andere Stimme dazu, die, genauso laut, voller Schmerzen schrie. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab willkürlich auf einen der verbliebenen Todessern gerichtet und Avery wutentbrannt mit einem nonverbalen Cruciatus belegt (zwar können Cruciatus Flüche eigentlich nicht non-verbal ausgeführt werden, aber natürlich war es Voldemort der die Grundsätze der westlichen magischen Theorie widerlegen musste).

„M-master, ich b-bitte Sie um Verzeihung" presste Avery hervor als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab von ihm weg bewegte. „Ich b-bitte..."

Aber um was er bat sollte Lucius nie erfahren, weil ein erneuter Cruciatus Fluch Avery mitten im Satz unterbrach.

Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wischte sich den Schmutz von seiner Robe. Wenn Draco es gewesen wäre der solch einen Wutanfall gehabt hätte, hätte er ihn in weniger als einer Sekunde übers Knie gelegt. Und wenn der Wutanfall zudem die Folge seines eigenen Fehlers gewesen wäre, hätte Lucius auch erwogen den Rohrstock zu verwenden, ohne auf Narcissas Genörgel zu achten, dies könne für den Jungen nicht gut sein.

Aber nein. Hier mussten sie kriechen und um Vergebung für etwas bitten, dass sie gar nicht getan hatten, und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, das ganze „knie vor mir und küss meine Roben" Ding hatte Lucius noch nie gepasst.

Muggle-Folter – schön und gut, das war zeitlose Pure-Blood Tradition. Als er jung war, war Voldemmort der schnellste und sicherste Weg ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Aber jetzt gab es keinen Abraxas mehr, der sich um Schadensbegrenzung (bzw. das Kriechen) kümmerte und Lucius befürchtete dass die Dinge im Moment sehr anders als damals verlaufen würden und es viel weniger spaßig werden würde.

„Dreizehn Jahre habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet" sagte Voldemort "und dann durchkreuzt Harry Potter meine Pläne".

 _Wieder einmal_ , dachte Lucius, und war froh dass er seine Maske trug, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck - halb Grinsen, halb Grimasse – verbarg. Sonst hätte ihm das vermutlich eine Runde Cruciatus Flüche beschert.

Aber mal ehrlich, welcher Idiot würde einem Gefangenen die Fesseln abnehmen und ihm auch noch seinen Zauberstab zurückgeben? Und welcher Idiot macht das, wenn er weiß dass da ein verdammter Portschlüssel herumliegt, der Potter praktischerweise zu Albus-verdammt-sei-er-Dumbledore zurückbringen wird?

Gut, derselbe Mann der Quirrells Hilfe vorgezogen hatte, obwohl er Severus Snape an seiner Seite hatte.

 _Wo ich schon bei Severus bin, wo ist er eigentlich?_ Lucius hielt ihn immer schon für etwas unausgeglichen, aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass er so leichtsinnig oder feige wäre um zu versuchen zu fliehen, wenn Voldemort zurückkehren würde.

„Ich werde Harry Potter töten, das versichere ich euch" sagte Voldemort. Das Schlimmste schien wenigstens vorbei zu sein. „Jetzt kommt, Freunde. Wir haben viel zu besprechen."

Natürlich jetzt wurden sie alle rumsitzen müssen und sich Voldemorts wahnwitzigen, verworrenen Plan anhören - und verworren wäre er sicher, schließlich beinhaltete der Letzte einen Artefakt mit Fehlfunktion und einen illegalen Portschlüssel - und vorgeben müssen sie fänden ihn toll. Also ehrlich, Lucius würde lieber auf der Stelle Gift trinken.

„Nicht Du, Lucius". Voldeemorts Stimme ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. „Du wirst hier warten, für den Fall, dass der Verräter beschließt hier zu Erscheinen und um Vergebung zu betteln. Wenn er kommt, töte ihn."

Ah. Also war Severus es dann nicht wert, ebenso wie Regulus, vom dunklen Lord selber getötet zu werden. „Ja, mein Lord." Lucius musste sich überwinden die Worte auszusprechen.

Severus töten? Da könnte er sich genauso gut selber den Arm abschneiden. Obwohl er hässlich war und schmierig und ihn immer beim Schach schlug, wollte Lucius ihn nicht töten. Severus trug zwar nicht den Namen Malfoy, aber er gehörte zur Familie.

Lucius wurde alleine, wartend zurückgelassen, er fragte sich ob das eine Bestrafung dafür sein sollte dass er beim Quidditch Weltcup nicht nach dem Verursacher des dunklen Zeichens gesucht hatte. Aber er war betrunken gewesen und hatte nicht die mindeste Lust gehabt herum zu rennen und etwas zu untersuchen das mit neunzig prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit sowieso nur ein Dummerjungenstreich gewesen war.

Die Dämmerung brach schon herein als er den das Knacken einer Apparation hörte. Auch wenn er Severus nicht sofort am Profil erkannt hätte, hätte ihn Lucius anhand seiner Lehrerrobe sofort identifizieren können.

„Du hättest Dir wenigstens deine Todesser-Uniform anziehen können" sagte Lucius anstelle eines Grußes.

Severus wirbelte herum, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, und richtete ihn auf Lucius Brust. Lucius wusste, dass er eigentlich wenigstens den Schein wahren sollte, seinen Zauberstab auf Severus richten, ihm eines auf die Nase geben, irgendwas.

Aber er konnte es nicht.

„Warum hast Du so lange gebraucht?", fragte er ihn anstatt dessen.

„Ich konnte, verdammt noch mal, nicht so einfach so unter Dumbledores Nase verschwinden, nicht wahr?" knurrte Severus, seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Lucius gerichtet. „Übrigens hat das dunkle Mal angefangen zu verblassen, ich konnte kein klares Signal hinsichtlich eures Aufenthaltsortes empfangen. Ich musste fünf mal apparieren um hierher zu kommen. Übrigens, wusstest Du dass Little Hangleton ein nettes Städtchen ist?

Severus Stimme hörte sich ein kleines bisschen überdreht an. Gut, wenigstens wusste er was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand.

„Nie dort gewesen" antwortete Lucius, und versuchte seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen. „Severus ich..." Lucius holte tief Atem. „Wir haben da ein kleines Problem. Potter ist davongekommen..." Aber natürlich würde Severus das wissen. „Der dunkle Lord... er ist nicht glücklich darüber, generell, und besonders was Dich angeht."

Severus hielt für eine Sekunde inne.

„Das habe ich vermutet" sagte er und diesmal klang seine Stimme deutlich ruhiger. „Also bist Du nicht hier draußen um mich Willkommen zu heißen, nicht wahr?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich... er... er sagte ich soll Dich töten, Sev." Er hasste es wie seine Stimme zitterte, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Severus leise. „Mich töten? Du könntest mich nicht töten, selbst wenn Du eine Überdosis Felix Felicis genommen hättest, Du hast nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab gezückt, du Tölpel."

Obwohl er es in einem so beleidigenden Ton sagte, dass es sich anhörte als hielte er Lucius Dummheit für ansteckend, musste Severus sich abwenden um ein Lächeln zu verstecken. Erleichterung machte sich in Lucius breit, und er atmete tief aus, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ich könnte Dich mit geschlossenen Augen töten, du Idiot" witzelte er zurück. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Gut soweit. Ich werde mich für Dich verwenden, und..."

„Sei kein Idiot, er würde Dir bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen" sagte Severus. Lucius wandte sich um, bereit ihm zu sagen ER solle kein Idiot sein, und war überrascht zu sehen, dass Severus seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Die Schatten verschleierten Severus Gesichtsausdruck.

„Stupefy."

Bevor der Strahl aus roten Licht voll seine Brust traf, hatte Lucius gerade noch Zeit zwei Gedanken zu fassen: wahrscheinlich würde er Severus nie wieder sehen und Potter hätte es geschafft dem Zauberspruch auszuweichen.

-fin-


End file.
